The curse on 'The Black Pearl'
by Takara-chan
Summary: When Jack seeks help from Will and Elizabeth about the strange hauntings of the past crew on his ship, what happens when Elizabeth discovers it's the 'Black Pearl' tha's cursed?Will captian Barbosa return with his crew? or can Will and Jack stop them? R
1. Default Chapter

"Will what do u expect Jack's up too?" Elizabeth asked Will as she came to join him next to a fire, where he makes all his swords.  
  
"Probably off sailing the ocean with 'The Black Pearle' he has wanted the ship sense before the curse even started with the other crew." When she finally found herself sitting in Wills' arms she answered,  
  
"Yes, I thought that, I'm just hoping he isn't getting in any trouble. He seems to have a thing for being at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Well if he is going to get in any trouble it better not be round here, I don't want to go and save him from the gallows again." As Will sat there, he began wondering about the day coming when he would be marrying Elizabeth, just the thought brought happiness and nervousness to him.  
  
Of course Elizabeth seemed to notice his deep thinking, so she gently touched his cheek sweetly, "And what's my pirate thinking about?"  
  
"Our wedding day thats soon to come," he answered turning his head so he could smile her way, "the day I've longed for since I first laid eyes on you." A flush of color swept over her face as he mentioned those words,  
  
"Will, you were 10,"  
  
"I could of dreamt couldn't of I?"  
  
"You did not!" she said back teasingly, as she rested her head back on his shoulder,  
  
"Who are you to say I didn't.  
  
"I..." Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, Will looked at Elizabeth,  
  
"Stay here, I'll see who it is." As Will approached the door, another loud knock sounded, cautiously he stood against the door. "Who's there?" he called to be sure it wasn't a thief wanting to steal one of his sturdy swords.  
  
"The governor's messenger, he wants me to speak with you in person, I would assume that doesn't mean through a wooden door." Still cautious he opened the door a crack, so he could see whom he was speaking with.  
  
"May I please come in? There is business I need from you, and I could hardly do it out her in this chill."  
  
"Very well," answered Will and opened the door and let the guest inside,  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, how are you on this fine night?" Elizabeth smiled as she watched an old friend approach, she had, had many small conversations with this messenger and was indeed glad to see him.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you sir for acquiring," she nodded with her response as she also caught eye with Will to assure him that the messenger was no harm.  
  
"Now, I have a few questions regarding Jack Sparrow ..."  
  
"Captain" Will added which made Elizabeth giggle silently  
  
"And his whereabouts, the governor is expecting answers, so, please lets begin." The messenger answered without notice, Will immediately went and sat next to Elizabeth before he gave any response.  
  
"Yes, well go ahead and ask, I'll answer what I can," the messenger nodded, then looked around the room almost in awe before he really began his questioning.  
  
"Well, I'll start with the basics, Jack has proven himself a Menace before when we've caught and taken him in imprisonment, it is for that reason we have no doubt that the stealing done at night are from him and his crew."  
  
"Because he's a pirate?" Elizabeth asked taken aback, for jack wasn't bad at heart he just had a few problems, like any other person.  
  
"Yes ma'am" the messenger answered graciously,  
  
"That's obsured you can't just label him cause he's a pirate, I happen to know him quite well, and he would never..." Just then the door flew open and an older man stood there looking paranoid,  
  
"Will it's that Jack character!! He's out to steal from my cart!!!"  
  
"Miss Elizabeth, you had better rethink what you were about to say, because clearly it is his crew!!" Then the messenger turned to Will, "As for you, go out there and catch him, before I report you as an idle to the governor!"  
  
"Damn it Jack!!" Will then stood up quickly and headed for the rack with the swords hanging from it, he picked one and walked straight out the door. When he was outside, he saw exactly what the messenger was talking about, there was about three pirates he recognized huttling around the cart the older man was speaking of. The three Pirates were all on the crew that Jack picked out to help find Elizabeth with.  
  
He didn't know what he was going to do, he certainly didn't want to literally catch them just make it looked like he tried. Before he could decide a hand was placed over his mouth and he was dragged back behind a near by building, while Will struggled to release the grip.  
  
"What are you doin lad?" came Jack's unmistakable familiar voice, will turned and wasn't too happy to see him. "What do u mean 'what am I doing? What are you doing here! Before you were just a pirate now you're a thief?" Will was waiting for answer, but was quite anxious he didn't want to be caught with Jack in the dead of night where he had been stealing.  
  
"No, my crew and I are using thief as a cover-up," Jack stood there silently knowing what Will must be thinking which was 'What on earth are you covering up for?' "You see, we accidentally came upon this cave full of treasures, that also has a curse on it..."  
  
"What?!?" Will turned his back to Jack in frustration then faced him again, "You didn't happen to take any of the gold did you? Because if you did, we all know what happened last time!"  
  
"Well.." he said waving his hands as he spoke, "Yes and no,"  
  
"What do u mean?"  
  
"Remember the pirates that were cursed? They still are and now they've found us, the one crew that stopped them before."  
  
"Yes, but how are they cursed this time, they were all hung.. there dead!?!" Will was getting more frustrated by the minute,  
  
again waving his hands as he spoke he answered, "I don't know, but they warned me." Now the blacksmith just looked at Jack as if he was drunk which was quite probable,  
  
"How much rum have u drank tonight?" just then the messenger came out and looked astonished to see that Will had caught Sparrow.  
  
"You have great skill for a blacksmith," the messenger added, before he called some guards that were obviously sent for the occasion. Will looked back at Jack afraid of what his next move was going to be. Jack on the other hand knew exactly he was going to do, for he's had plenty of experience on escaping, but looked completely innocent.  
  
He then looked at each guard then the messenger, after that he turned to Turner, "Sorry Will," Before anybody could have predicted Jack had hit Will square in the face, and grabbed the sword.  
  
From there he ran to a near by dangling rope, then began climbing up it as fast as possible, but before he reached the top one of the guards fired. The shot hit a load that was tied to the rope, this caused the load of stuff to go down while Jack shot up.  
  
As he was running on the tops of roofs to his magnificent 'Black Pearle' his voice echoed, "This will be the day you'll remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!!!"  
  
A/N What do u think? This is my first fiction of 'pirates of the caribean' so plz tell me wat u think and review... In the next chappy Will and Elizabeth marry, but what happens when Jack turns up?? Plz R&R so I can put out my next chappy ^ ^ 


	2. The wedding

The days after encounter with jack seemed to fly by so fast, that it was only hours before Will would marry Elizabeth. He was anxious, so anxious in fact that he could barely say good morning to her. Now he stood waiting, until it would be the moment he would be watching her walking down the isle in a beautiful white dress.  
  
"Your not nervous are you?" Will turned in shock at the voice that appeared out of nowhere. It was Jack standing there like he'd been there the whole time,  
  
"Jack?" Will whispered looking around him frantically, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I like weddings," he answered with a smirk before he added, "Drinks all 'round!" But at the sound of the priest coming Will's way, Jack scrambled away.  
  
Will sighed, Jack obviously had no idea about how nervous he really was, this is the day he will be marrying the girl of his dreams isn't? "Will, it's time to set up?" called the priest, and it wasn't long before he was facing the crowd that had come to see the governor's daughter marry.  
  
As he stood there his heart leaped, his bride was now strolling down the isle, and was more beautiful then he could imagine. The governor who was hooked to her arm looked, as if he were going to faint at any moment.  
  
When Elizabeth reached Will they joined hands and listened to the preacher as he did the usually speech, it wasn't until he said, "Will turner now you may kiss the bride," that Will's stomach did a back flip.  
  
Even though he felt light headed and feared he would faint out of pure nervousness, he leaned and kissed his bride so sweetly she had to return it.  
  
That night there was a special party created for the occasion at the Governor's house. Will and Elizabeth stood together on the balcony watching the party from above. "Will, can you believe I'm Mrs. Turner?" he laughed and pulled her close,  
  
"Elizabeth Turner, a fine name," he teased.  
  
"Yes, I agree" a voice sounded from behind, although Elizabeth jumped, Will wasn't at all surprised to hear Jack's voice.  
  
"Jack...." she gasped breathless, "Some one will see you,"  
  
"I'm not worried," Jack answered, but seemed to have something on his mind, "I know it's your wedding day but......" he trailed off and pointed off toward the ocean where a large ship was waiting there. Will understood immediately and refused,  
  
"There is no way!" Elizabeth was surprised by this remark, because she had absolutely no idea what jack was asking, or what Will was refusing.  
  
"Jack, what are you two talking about?" she finally asked full of curiosity,  
  
"The Pearl," was his only response.  
  
"No!!" Will sputtered from frustration trying his best to keep his voice low, "It's your curse, don't asking us for help when it's you who's gotten yourself in to this!!" Now Elizabeth understood almost a hundred percent,  
  
"What curse?"  
  
"None," jack covered up quickly, but she's seen him do the same trying to protect Will so she wasn't about to fall for that. She tried a different approach,  
  
"Darling? won't you tell me?" Will watched as she came walking toward him slowly before she glided her hands in his hair.  
  
"Ok," he said giving into her, way to quickly, "Jack here has gotten another curse he's running from, he took gold from a cave....."  
  
"I didn't say that," he added quickly  
  
"Just stating the obvious," Will added,  
  
"You want to hear what happened? Well then I'll tell you everything I know about this curse if you aboard my ship!" Jack answered swinging his arms as he walked 'Jack style' toward the side ladder.  
  
Will didn't so much as move, when Jack had reached the ladder, "Well?" Jack asked almost pleadingly.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't turn him down, after all, he's done so much for both her and her husband, "I'll go." She walked over to the side ladder where Sparrow helped her climb it in her wedding dress, but before she reached the top she lost footing and as she fell back her hand slipped from Jack's grasp. Thankfully Will was able to catch her, but in the process got pushed over the rail of the balcony, and began falling down the three story house to where the party was held.  
  
"Will!!!!" Elizabeth cried after him as she struggled to get up, but nothing she could say could stop his horrible fall. That was before she had noticed Jack dangling from one of the poles of the balcony just barely gripping Will's arm. Although it was a daring rescue, the people watching in horror down below saw it not as heroic as the three.  
  
Quite the contrary they saw it as attempt of murder, the guards were already to fire.  
  
Jack held on as tight as he could to the balcony pulls as Will climbed back up, when he was safe, he turned back and helped pull Jack up. When Will turned back to his wife he found her in silent tears, which he wiped away, before he followed jack up the ladder. "Fine, we'll go to your ship!" Will managed while Jack smiled at him completely content,  
  
"Good" he added before he led the way. It wasn't long before the guards began firing, but they all escaped safely.  
  
A/N what do you think so far?? The next chappy Jack's going to explain about the haunting on his ship and how he feels it's a curse from a cave of wonders he explored.... but Elizabeth discovers it's not the cave that's cursed, it's 'The pearl'?? all will be explained as a secret arises. So please R&R so I can put out my next chapter 


	3. The curse

When they all were aboard, there was a great welcome from Jack's crew, and a lot of congratulations went around after the crew discovered the two had just married. "Will, Elizabeth please follow me," Jack sounded and looked so completely serious, that if it wasn't for his own way of walking, Elizabeth almost didn't recognize him.  
  
When they entered Jack went and sat down in a chair and gestured for them to do the same. Will, noticed immediately that there was about three bottles of rum lying on the table empty, and they looked like they were drunk pretty recently. Before he could have pointed out these to anyone, Jack had already pulled out a full bottle, opened it then placed it on the table, but looked desperate to have some.  
  
"Do either of you want a drink?" he offered, "It is your wedding night after all?" he asked again pleadingly. Once again Will was about to refuse, but his own wife said, "Yes, thanks" took some, and drank straight from the bottle, now Will was sure he missed something.  
  
When Jack turned to Will he indeed drank a bit, and then placed it gently back on the table, trying to get this little reunion over with. "Ok, so you've gotten yourself cursed, by following the example of greed from the dead crew have you?"  
  
Elizabeth looked most displeased by her husbands remark, but still understood what he was afraid of. Which was the thought of her fathers face when they return, and she knew he just wanted to get back and explain.  
  
"Now, we didn't take any of the gold," jack protested, but when Will, gave him a disbelieving look, he added, "We took the silver just to be safe." Jack looked rather proud of himself for stating his righteousness. "So, it was the silver that's cursed,"  
  
Will said sarcastically, "You didn't happen to spend any of it did you?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
  
"Well, then return it!"  
  
"We did! And were still seemed to have this curse!"  
  
"Well you obviously didn't return all of it if your still cursed!!!" Will added while Jack was getting ready for his come back. Elizabeth didn't even bother getting in the middle or taking sides, so she just began looking around the room.  
  
She had just noticed that even though she had been in this room before, she never was able to get a good look around in it. As she looked around she noticed different maps lying on the table and also found three empty bottles of rum lying there too.  
  
She sighed, Jack hasn't changed at all, well that is if he's changed with this curse and she hasn't noticed. As she sat there still trying to ignore the two men, from the corner of her she saw sudden movement near the back corner. This quickly grabbed her attention, so she slowly rose from her seat, knowing that neither of them would notice any way, then walked to the corner.  
  
Her eye's widened as she saw a carving, written deep in the ship, "Will? Jack?" she called nervously. "Come here and have a look at this," she was thankful when the arguing stopped, and they approached.  
  
"What is it Elizabeth?" Will asked when he saw the look in her eyes, which was fear, but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Jack, what exactly is it you think you're cursed with?" she asked, wondering if what she fears could be right.  
  
"My crew and I, have been cursed with visions of the passed crew," he sighed then continued, "But only I have seen warnings." There was a long pause, as the two men had there eyes on Elizabeth, trying to figure out what she knows.  
  
"Well, it's not the cave or silver that cursed," she paused "It's the pearl,"  
  
"What?" Jack definitely was not happy, he had been waiting so long to be the captain of the ship again, too long. But when she moved to reveal the message both Will's and jack's eyes widened.  
  
May all ye be warned  
  
Who sails in this boat  
For we were cursed  
Among the dead and living  
If we were to die, but one of our crew returns  
With the gold of the Aztec, we shall  
Live once more, and take back our ship  
May all be warned  
  
After Will read it, he turned so quickly on Jack that he jumped a few feet back in surprise, "You!"  
  
"What?" he said sounding completely innocent,  
  
"You're the only one that was cursed and could have taken the gold!! You brought this curse back yourself!!" Elizabeth understood, how Will could have come up with this theory, but couldn't imagine him risking his own life on a piece of gold.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Jack added, sounding nervous, "I don't turn into a skeleton when I step out into the moon light, see?" with out hesitation he walked straight to the window and stood in the moonlight, and stood there proving his innocents.  
  
Before Will could apologize, a loud noise sounded, right above Jack, as a dark figure hovered for a moment before huddle away.  
  
A/N What do you think about this chappy? Well, in the next chapter you'll find out about Jack's greed, when Captain Barabosa ( if I spelt the captains name wrong pz tell me ^^) returns!! Please R&R plz I need reviews! 


	4. Jacks greed and the return of captian Ba...

"What was that?" Jack mumbled, after the figure was no longer visible,  
  
"Jack!!" one of the crew just burst into the room, looking terrified. "Captain Barabosa, he's alive!!" Jack quickly turned his attention back to the carven message on the wall, and reread it twice. Will just grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her close, knowing whatever was about to happen couldn't be good.  
  
"Jack," At these words, he turned around and gave a nervous smile back to the past captain, "I'll be taking my ship back." When captain Barabosa, entered the room, his eyes fell immediately on Elizabeth, and as he did so a sick smile played his lips.  
  
"It won't be long now, before the rest my crews returns" he then turned and faced the opposite direction, "And then we'll kill every one aboard who is living on this ship, with the exception of her!"  
  
"You'll keep your hands off of her, bastard!" Will's voice echoed, making the captain turn back and face the three.  
  
"Oh, and thank you Jack, for bringing back the gold, so I may live again," Jack suddenly looked confused, for he had been telling the truth when he said he didn't take any of the gold from the cave.  
  
"But.. I"  
  
"Not you!!" Right then a little monkey appeared from the ceiling, and landed on his Captain's shoulder. "The monkey's names Jack, remember?" The monkey passed the Aztec gold to the captain who took it and held it dearly, knowing this coin alone will kill him if it were returned.  
  
It wasn't long before screaming erupted from the outside deck, where the rest of the crew had returned from the dead. Captain barabosa, walked out to greet the crew, leaving Jack, Will, and Elizabeth alone.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Will sounded anxiously; he just wanted to get Elizabeth out, before any thing happens, to her.  
  
"Here, break through these windows!" she suggested pulling out a chair, and then passing it to her husband. Right away he knew the loud clattering sound would be deafening and would indeed draw attention.  
  
He through the chair, which shattered the window completely, then grabbed her hand, and through himself and his wife into the water below. Sense they hadn't left the shore yet, Will still holding Elizabeth's hand directed them both toward the shore, not aware Jack was right behind them.  
  
"Hey! you two, wait!" Jack called, But despite the fact that Will wanted to wait for Jack, the only thing on his mind was making sure Elizabeth survived.  
  
So when they reached dry land, Will turned back to Jack, and helped him out, "Lets go hide, in my blacksmith shop." When there was no more argument, Will set off still holding her hand tightly, as if she might just disappear, while Jack followed. When they had reached the shop, will closed the doors and locked them shut praying the crew wouldn't find them.  
  
"Ok, how did the monkey count as the crew member in the curse?" Will asked desperate for answers.  
  
"Well, he had the curse too so that would explain that, that greedy little thing, I blame him for us breaking the windows of my beautiful ship."  
  
"And the monkeys name was Jack wasn't it?" Will asked wondering why the captain would name his monkey after the one person he hated.  
  
"That's right,"  
  
"You know what this means?" Will exclaimed, Jack's face saddened a great deal before he answered.  
  
"Yeah, it means I've lost the Pearl for the second time," Will threw hands up out of frustration,  
  
"No Jack, it means, we've got to find some way to steal the Aztec gold and return it, before things get out of hand." Elizabeth, once again ignored the bickering and walked silently to the two chairs she and Will had once sat at. Then they were carefree, the thought of being caught in a situation like this didn't even occur once, in there mind. Knowing that the two wouldn't notice her, she finally let the tears that she's been holding back fall, down her cheek.  
  
This wasn't exactly her idea, of her first night being wed, so she just sat there and let her tears fall, suddenly not caring if Will saw her or not. After a few drops slid down her cheek, there came streams, before she could help herself, she was sobbing quietly.  
  
This drew more attention to herself, which caused Will to stop arguing, and turn his attention to his wife. As soon as he saw her crying, he abandoned Jack and filled the empty seat next her, and pulled her close. He understood completely what was going through her mind, and agreed himself. This wasn't his idea of being first wed either,  
  
"Elizabeth, I love you." He sighed still holding her he added, "I'm so sorry, it wasn't supposed to be this way." She pulled apart from him at these words,  
  
"It's ok," by now he was felt so guilty and she saw that. "I should have known things would be different compared to other first weds, after you became my pirate. But that's ok, because you have your fathers blood in you, and according to Jack, he'd of helped out just like you, so go ahead and help. Be my pirate, whom is my one true love."  
  
"But what about you?" Will had now a tear roll down his cheek, he couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, he remembered how his father did the same. But he didn't return, because he had been killed,  
  
"Will, I'll be waiting here for you, I'd just get in the way." He took her hand in his,  
  
"No, I won't go, not on the night we have just married!"  
  
"Will Turner! Go out there and be the pirate I fell in love with, go out and do what you know is right! Stop making this hard, just go!" Will looked up at the silenced Jack who stood watching the scene. Will just pulled her toward him again and gave her a long sweet kiss,  
  
"I love you, and I promise I'll come back." Gently placing her hand on his cheek she added,  
  
"Of course you will." He gave her a quick kiss and hugged her once more, before turning to Jack,  
  
"Lets go," he whispered hardly believing he was leaving Elizabeth. As he and jack were heading out the back door, he added "Keep these doors locked, until morning" he gave her one last long look before he left. Even though he knew it would be impossible to see her, he kept looking back, just to make sure his love was safe.  
  
A/N wasn't that sad?? I can hardly believe I wrote that ( N E way plz tell me what you think! In the next chapter, Will and Jack aboard the ship, secretly hoping that they could steal the gold with out being noticed. But what happens when Jack sees them and tells captain Barbosa.. Will they be caught? Plz R&R ^^ 


	5. the attept at stealing the aztec gold fr...

"The costs clear, come one" Will whispered after Captain Barbossa disappeared in his room. They quietly crawled on the empty deck, toward the door that lead into the boat, where Jack's crew is sure to be locked up.  
  
"Listen, you go down and get your crew out, I'll go and see if I can get that gold peice from Barbosa." As jack stood there taking orders from Will he could have sworn he saw his father, then he did as he was told leaving Will standing alone near the stairs that led to the top deck. He knew his mission was to sneak into to wear Captain Barbossa was sleeping (that is if he does sleep) and try to steal the gold piece.  
  
Will crept back up on the empty deck and crawled behind the nearest barrel full of rum and hid behind it. Just when he was about to crawl behind another set of barrels, he heard something from his right and a man emerged from a side door. The man, quickly changed form when he entered in the moonlight, Will thought it safe to say then that this man was one of the many pirates brought back from the dead.  
  
Will crouched down lower as the skeleton figure walked by, leading toward the captains' room. A knock sounded before the door opened, at this Will took off crawling as low as he could toward the supplies that sat right by the room.  
  
"Barbosa sir," the pirate grunted, this one had a deep rusty voice that will recognized but didn't know which one he was out of all the pirates he fought.  
  
"Aye, what now?" Barbosa growled, which gave Will the impression that the captain wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
"There's trouble being caused down where jack's crew is locked up, I heard a plan of escape, but I don't think there goin anywhere." Will just barely caught a glimpse of the pirates face and shivered as he smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
"I think your right," Barbosa said growling once again "Call the rest of my crew on deck... tell them its time to play." Now it was Barbosa's turn to display the sick smile, that will considered a grin.  
  
"I, Captain, tonight will be a fine night," with one more evil grin the pirate was gone once again changing form as he stepped out in the moonlight. Before Barbosa closed the door he stepped in, this was the perfect time, it was Will's only chance to get in. He shot out and ran as quickly as possible into the room he broke out of only hours ago. He stopped in horror as he thought that the Captain turned around and saw him but it was only his reflection.  
  
Barbosa, who was standing near the mirror saw the fast moving figure and turned around to face.... his open door that led to the deck. He walked over to the door and looked outside as if to see something unusual, but he didn't. He quietly closed his door, leaving just him and Will in the room.  
  
Will slowly caught his breath as the Captain returned to his spot looking through a box next to the standing mirror. Immediately Will began searching the room from his spot behind a large supply barrel for the Aztec gold. It wasn't long before he saw it, it was sitting in the middle of the table that he once saw filled with empty rum bottles. While the Captain paid little attention on what lurked in the room, Will slowly and quietly began crawling near the table.  
  
As soon as he reached there, he crouched lower then before in fear that the Captain would turn in any moment and see him sitting there. He quietly placed his hand on the table and slowly inched his way to the center feeling desperately for the piece of Aztec gold. Right when his hand had grasped it, a loud screeching type noise sounded as something quite heavy prounced on his hand.  
  
Will fought desperately to remove the heavy inconveince off his hand, so he could hide. Finally his hand slipped free and he took off hiding once more behind the large barrel full of supplies. By now his heart was beating fast, he was trying his best to stay calm, and catch his breath.  
  
"Jack?" Will watched Barbosa approach the monkey looking startled, "What you up too?" The monkey began jumping up and down while producing the same screeching sound pointing in the direction of Will!!!  
  
"Jack??" One a pirate from his crew sputtered surprised, "You had escaped why did you return?"  
  
" 'ello boys" Jack said greetingly, "What do you think? I'm doing what any Captain should do, coming back for my ship!!!" All of the crew looked slightly disappointed at his comment, they were all expecting him to say he was coming back just to save them.  
  
"Oh yeah, were the last thing on his mind," one whispered quite loudly, as a wave of agreement passed through the room.  
  
"I'm hear to rescue you first,"  
  
"What bout the code?" One added with out thinking,  
  
"Look I'm here to take my ship back, I can't do that without a crew now can I?" Jack walked over to where the keys were hung and opened up the jail cell so they all came free,  
  
"Come on, lets go, and steal a boat from the dock, we'll follow them then when set sail." When all agreed Jack began to lead them on deck, where Barbosa's crew stood waiting.  
  
A/N srry I know this chapter was short compared to the rest . Ok in the next chappy What will happen to Jack and his crew? Will they be walk into barbosa's crew's trap? And What about Will, does he get caught or will he escape with the gold? Plz review for the Chapter so I can put out chapter 6! 


	6. Jack's new form?

"Jack what is you're trying to tell me?" Barbosa whispered looking directly at Will, but didn't know it yet. The monkey just continued to jump and screech at his hiding spot, Will moved uncomfortably to his right behind another large barrel. Just in time, because the captain walked straight to where he had last hid. Will saw the captains face, and wasn't reassured that he was safe at all. Barbosa looked outraged,  
  
"Who's in here?" he growled looked dangerously at every corner. The Captain seemed to look in every inch of the room in a matter of seconds, save for the spot behind the barrel. Right when Will had thought he would be ok after all, he hit his head on a broken lamp that dangled from the top of the barrel. When he did this the lamp rolled off and ended with a loud shattering noise, that made Barbosa turn Will's way.  
  
Will knew he was about to get caught and would be if he didn't do something, that was when the broken window caught his eye. "found ya'" the captain growled only inches away from Will. Who immediately jumped up and hit Barbosa as hard as he could in the face, then jumped forward grabbing the gold piece on the table.  
  
"Nooo!!!!" Captain Barbosa called after him, but Will had already found himself swimming towards the docks with the Aztec gold. The only place he thought to go was to Elizabeth, to see her one last time before he risked his returning the gold. When he burst into the little Blacksmith shop he found he had startled his dear.  
  
"Will?" she said tiredly as he approached her, "What are you doing here? Where's Jack?" Will stopped dead in his tracks..... he had completely forgotten about Jack. And then he realized he was walking into a trap, Jack was leading himself and his crew into a trap.  
  
"I have to go!" he said turning to leave his wife once more,  
  
"Wait!" she called after him. And when he turned she had her arms around him hugging him dearly, "I'm coming with you." Will looked down at his wife who was in tears and looked as if she'd been in this state for hours.  
  
"No, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" she turned her head away,  
  
"I know I said I'd just get in the way." She said still looking away from her husband, "But I'd rather get in the way to stand and fight with my husband then sit wait for you to come back.  
  
"I want you to come," he whispered gently bringing her face to his, "I just don't want to lose you." He hugged her quickly before heading out the door, he left surprised that the whole scene that had just pasted only lasted seconds. Although he wished it never ended to have her in his arms. When he was at the docks once more, he was glad to see every thing was still peaceful on deck.  
  
"Wait 'ere," Jack said approaching the stairs, but wasn't at all expecting a greeting from his fellow dead pirates.  
  
" 'ello" Jack said sounding quite nervous, while smiling up to them.  
  
"Ah, Jack Sparrrow," a rather large pirate began, but was interrupted by Jack, himself.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, its Captain Jack Sparrow!" every one behind him agreed, seeing it was there captain that was protesting.  
  
"Aye, but u aren't a Captain no longer.."  
  
"Damn him!" a voice echoed, "That damned Will turner has stolen our gold piece!" Barbosa interrupted.  
  
"Good boy," Jack mumbled, but when the Captain saw Jack his out rage turned to fury.  
  
"Bring Jack here," he sputtered, while two pirates did as he was told, Jack for one was quite glad that where the Captain stood wasn't in the moonlight. "What're you doin here?"  
  
"Taking back my ship!" he said trying to calm his nervousness,  
  
"Oh know ye don't" and suddenly as if it were in slow motion Barbosa pulled out his gun and shot Jack, right in the middle of his chest! Jack had flown a good five feet back from the range of the shot.  
  
"Jack!!!!" a voice sounded higher then the crew, it was Will, he had just barely made it on board. Barbosa turned back, and smiled sickly "We've found are thief! Give it 'ere boy'" Will who was far to shocked about the scene that had just been played before him didn't answer.  
  
"I said give it 'ere boy!!" Barbosa had just turned his gun to Will, "If you just give me the Damn gold, we'll let you and his crew go free." Will didn't answer and was barely even aware of what the captain was saying. "Fine play the fool be the fool!" Now it was Will's turn because he turned and placed his finger on the trigger, "Good-bye."  
  
It was the sound of the shot that brought Will back from the replay of jack's death, but what he saw before him shocked him even more greater.  
  
Jack stood there real as could be without a scratch on him, not one! As all the pirates stood in awe, it wasn't long before this phenomena was answered, the cloud that had been hiding the moon shifted. And there stood jack's skeleton figure, standing in the moonlight examining his new form. Apparently Jack had stopped the fire and it aimed up instead of at Will.  
  
A/N ok.. In the next chapter Barbosa tries to talk to Will in order to get the gold with out violence, but what happens when Elizabeth shows up! And Jack's new farm will be explained 2! Plz R&R 


	7. Elizabeth's show!

"What the.."the big pirate began, "...how come your one of us?" It was obvious that at the moment, Jack was unable to talk, for he was in a greater shock then any aboard.  
  
"I.. don't understand," Will said staring with unbelievable eyes, "You weren't cursed when you stepped in the moonlight earlier." Jack, looked up at Will,  
  
"You're right," he whispered.  
  
"Don't ye get it?" Captain Barbosa said breaking the awkward silence, "The curse was only brought to him as soon as the past Captain returned, which was me!" He only explained what he meant after he saw the blank look on everyone's face, "I wrote the curse!"  
  
All of his crew, nodded and as if they understood, but all still seemed confused, Barbosa didn't notice though. "Now, boy, I want that gold piece and I want it now," he said turning his attention back on will, "why don't you give 'ere boy".  
  
As Will stood there, he noticed a ship that was out a good thirty feet out from where they were. The more he let his eyes rest on the ship, the more he noticed a girl standing on the deck waving out at him. His heart leaped, it was Elizabeth, she had somehow gotten a ship to herself.  
  
He turned his attention back on the Captain, "Not a chance," before Barbosa pulled his gun, Will had already jumped over board. Jack followed his lead, knowing that he wouldn't be stopped.  
  
Now Jack and Will swam side by side, trying desperately not to tire. When they actually reached the ship, they both were surprised to see Commodore Norrington throwing them a ladder.  
  
"Thanks!" called Jack, and for the first time actually looked grateful to see him. Commodore just nodded, and watched both Will and Jack climb the ladder. As soon as Will was aboard he rushed over to Elizabeth, and pulled her into his arms,  
  
"I thought I told you to wait for me?" he said just barely making it a question.  
  
"Will, you know how stubborn I am, did you really expect me to listen to you?" she teased back, and brought her lips to his and kissed him soundly.  
  
"How could I forget?" and he kissed her this time, smiling down at her, "But I sure am glad to see you." Will slowly starting closing in on her for another kiss before Norrington yelled,  
  
"You're.. You're one of them!!" Both Elizabeth and Will turned, and she looked shocked to see Jack's skeleton form. "He's..But he wasn't before.... How?" she stuttered, trying to figure what stood before her very eyes.  
  
"I am cursed now that Barbosa is back!" Jack answered and didn't look happy at all. Then he smiled and looked around at them all,  
  
"No Jack, we don't have any rum on board!" Elizabeth said answering his thought.  
  
"That's not what I'm smiling about, I can't die!"  
  
A/N Ok, I know this was a short chapter, but still plz R&R! In the next chappy Will, Jack, and Elizabeth set off to return the gold piece, but what happens when the Black Pearl starts to gain up on them? Will they escape? Srry but ur gonna have to wait for the next chappy. ^^ I'm so evil 


	8. The Balck pearl's waiting?

It wasn't long before the ship was sailing out toward the ocean, with Jack leading the way. Norrington didn't exactly agree on this, but gave in because Elizabeth begged him. Will was the look out, so he could warn them if 'The Pearl' was gaining on them, Elizabeth soon joined him.  
  
"See any thing?" she whispered,  
  
"No," Will answered, "Something's wrong here."  
  
"What?" she asked her husband,  
  
"They're planning something, otherwise they would have rode right through us." Elizabeth looked scared,  
  
"What if their waiting for us?" she paused, "Over by the cave that leads to the gold?" Elizabeth was now panicking,  
  
"Elizabeth, darling, don't worry." She turned to face the open deck,  
  
"You're right, if the pirates are waiting I shouldn't worry over your death." These words caught Will off guard,  
  
"Elizabeth," he whispered, before gently bringing her to him, "I promise I won't let any thing happen to me, or you." He looked down at his wife, who was in silent tears, that now soaked a portion of his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, the closer we get the more memory I have of the last time, I'm just so frightened Will."  
  
"I know," he whispered into her ear, "So am I."  
  
"Will, this is no time to be playing with your wife! You have a job to be look out, you best start to it!"  
  
"If I were you, Norrington, I'd mind your own bisness" Will shot back with Elizabeth still in his arms.  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't know what you see in him, you could have had me, a respected man." He smirked, "What were you thinking choosing a black smith." Will jumped forward and strained himself from hitting Commodore.  
  
"The hell with you!" Will then walked to where Jack stood in the front of the ship, looking at his compass.  
  
Elizabeth just glared at Norrington, who looked taken aback, "Elizabeth."  
  
"Don't even start!" she exclaimed, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I was trying to bring you some sense, he's a black smith and has the blood of a pirate!" Norrington yelled.  
  
"I love him Commodore! He is my husband and I love him!" she then walked toward the stairs that led underdeck.  
  
"Elizabeth you made a mistake," he said gripping her wrist tightly,  
  
"This is one mistake I don't regret." Right as she was released form his grip, Will echoed,  
  
"The pearl!!" Elizabeth immediately turned to face the back of the ship, but there was nothing. Her heart began to beat faster, when she noticed a great big figure approaching form the front.  
  
The ship that stood waiting, had black sails and had Captain Barbosa standing on deck. An empty deck. She was frozen with fear, where was the crew? Suddenly a hand was placed over her mouth and she was dragged back.  
  
"Will?" Captain Barbosa called, "I'd turn around if I were you," Will turned and a surge of rage swam through him. Norrington had been hit unconscious, and his dear Elizabeth was held captive with a gun to her head.  
  
"Elizabeth!!!!" he stood there, and was having mixed feelings. He was furious and yet still had room to panic.  
  
"Now, why don't you toss that gold coin to one 'o my pirates, so we could be on our way."  
  
"Don't do it Will!!" she called, before the pirate covered her mouth forcefully.  
  
A/N ok what do u think?? Plz review! Does Will give the coin back to Barbosa? Or will he risk the life of his wife? 


	9. Will's choice

Will gave up real fast, all he cared about was Elizabeth, and he knew that the only way to save her was to give up the coin.  
  
"Very well, Let her go and I will give the coin you," Will called to both the captain and the pirate. Just as Will said the moment his wife was let go he through over the coin to the nearest pirate.  
  
Will then turned back to his approaching wife, as he did so a shattering gun shot echoed. He stood lost in the scene, Elizabeth had just been shot! Immediately he found himself on the ground next to her.  
  
"Elizabeth," he kept whispering, pulling her into his lap, he was panicking the thought of losing his wife was unbearable. "Where," he whispered after saying her name five times in a row.  
  
She pulled the back of her dress up, and as she did so the big pirate began to come nearer, while the others followed. Will pulled out a knife, and pointed it at any one who came any nearer, "None of you bastards will ever lay a hand on her! You've got what you wanted so just go!"  
  
After the attention wasn't on her any more, she continued to pull her dress up, it wasn't until it was a little above her knees, a sight of blood was visible. Moments later, Will saw she had been shot in the back of her leg, and was losing a lot of blood.  
  
"You'll be ok," he began to whisper, but there was still a hint of panic in his voice. For he knew if he didn't do something she would bleed to death, then he thought Jack might no what to do. He looked frantically up toward the front of the ship, but saw no one.  
  
"She'll be ok, Will" Jack's voice whispered, and Will turned to Jack who as taking off the bandanna that was around his head.  
  
"What are you doing," she asked, barely able to speak,  
  
"Making you a bandage."  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth, you'll be fine," Will whispered again.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are still going to help Jack return the gold aren't you?" That was when he realized, he didn't toss the pirates the gold coin, the coin was still in his pocket.  
  
"We have to get out of here,"  
  
"When?"  
  
'Now!" Will jumped to his feet, helping his wife, toward the bottom deck, "Jack start heading for that cave!" Will quickly brought Elizabeth into her arms and carried her down to one of the beds, and placed her down gently.  
  
"Listen, no matter what you hear on deck, please don't come up till I get you, I will be helping Jack return the coin."  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"Yes, I was so worried I'd lose you, I gave them a silver piece instead."  
  
A/N ok. this was a short chapter, I know. plz review! In the next chapter, Will they make it, before The Black Pearl discovers they don't have the coin.? 


	10. the task

"Jack, be on the look out for Barbosa's ship," before Jack could really ask what was going on, Will pulled the gold piece out of his pocket.  
  
"But you.. didn't you give it to Barbosa?" Will shook his head,  
  
"I was so frightened for Elizabeth's life, I grabbed the wrong piece and tossed a silver."  
  
"Lucky for us then, eh?" Will smiled and resumed his spot at look out, like he'd done earlier. He was not happy to find that Commodore, was conscious,  
  
"What happened to Elizabeth?"  
  
"She's been shot," Will said, and just hearing him say it, brought a horrible feeling upon him.  
  
"WHAT????" Norrington suddenly looked as if he lost it completely, "This is your fault!!!"  
  
"Commodore, she's alright" Will said calmly and watched him almost amused at his frantic state. "If you want to go see for yourself, she's down on the low deck resting on one of the beds."  
  
Commodore gave Will almost a glare as he headed to the bottom deck, which relieved Will when he didn't see him any more.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Commodore called, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, "Are you alright?"  
  
When she saw Norrington, she wanted to get up and hide, or wished Will was there, "Hello" She said with a fake smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" She looked away from him then backs,  
  
"Oh yes, I'll be ok." She lied, and closed her eyes tightly as a pain surge swam through every inch of her body.  
  
"Listen, I think you should come with me, we can talk to your father, and we can go off and marry."  
  
"Commodore, I told you..."  
  
"Damn it Elizabeth, you're safer with me!"  
  
Commodore turned from her, but was shocked greatly to find that Will had over heard. Although it took great effort not to hit Norrington, Will just glared at him as he approached his wife.  
  
"We're at the place, listen if I for some reason don't return with in an hour or two, I want you and Commodore to take this ship and leave at once."  
  
"I couldn't...." she began  
  
"You must," he brought her lips to his, "And if I don't come back just promise me you won't forget that I love you with all my heart." A tear now rolled smoothly down her cheek,  
  
"I would never, I love you too Will Turner." They embraced one more time, before Will left to join Jack on the top deck.  
  
"Come on, I want to get back," Will said walking toward a rowboat that was connected to the side of the boat.  
  
It wasn't long before the were rowing themselves into the cave, "Jack, do you suppose I would need to give my blood, like last time."  
  
"I would think so," he answered, and looked as if he was thinking real hard into the question. "But do it, just to be safe," he added a moment later.  
  
Will nodded and looked into the water they were gliding through, and watched the gold at the bottom pass by, just as he did the first time he entered with Jack. As Will began to rest his eyes just on the gold, there was a faint noise. The noise sounded much like a pebbled being rolled on the stone floor. Will's head popped up, "Jack...." he whispered but was immediately interrupted.  
  
"SSHHH!!! Follow my lead," before Will could ask Jack had quietly dived into the water, Will looked around him cautiously then followed. When they reached the side Jack climbed up and hid in a near by crevice. Will quickly did the same, so now they were tightly hiding.  
  
"Damn it!!" they both heard from farther down the cave, "Those two bastards keep getting away!!!"  
  
"Barbosa?" they heard another pirate say, "How do you know they're even in here?" When Barabosa answered, both Will and Jack heard the sickness in his voice,  
  
"Trust me, there here."  
  
A/N plz review! In the next chappy Will and Jack try to return the gold piece, will they be caught??? 


	11. the plan!

Will now knew that the chances of returning the gold with out getting caught or even surviving was very slight. As the thought slowly dawned on him that there was more chance of him dieing then surviving, the more he wanted to forget what had to be done.  
  
"I can't do this Jack, I can't," Will slowly walked out of the crevice, and down to the water, walking so low it was almost a crawl.  
  
"Why? Afraid you might die abandoning Elizabeth?" Will didn't even look at Jack he felt so bad.  
  
"Let me tell you one thing, watching you risking your life, to stop these pirates and being so brave, I saw your father!" Will who was just about to dive into the water froze,  
  
"I'm not my father."  
  
"No, but you have his blood lad!" Jack whispered but sounded like he wanted to yell it. "Do you think he only fought against those pirates to get away from you and your mum?" When Will didn't answer Jack continued,  
  
"Well he didn't, in fact he said that remembering you and your mother helped him know what he was doing was right. He loved you and your mother more then any thing, but knew that he had to do something to stop Barbosa and his crew." Jack looked away from Will then added,  
  
"He was a very respected pirate, and didn't believe in the code, he was a good man, he was." Will looked up at Jack,  
  
"I never knew that, I don't remember him much."  
  
"Well, ye know that now, so you still walking out on me?" Will smirked,  
  
"And give my father a bad name?" Jack laughed to himself,  
  
"I thought I knew you better."  
  
"It's been about thirty minutes since they've left, only an hour and a half till we can set off on our own,"  
  
"Will's coming back, and if he doesn't I'll still be his wife..." Commodore quickly interrupted her comment.  
  
"No, you'd be his widow,"  
"No I'll always be his wife, because I'll never find someone I could love as much as him." Commodore smirked,  
  
"I'm sure the governor won't want his daughter living without a man to take care of her, so either way you'll end up with me." He was really starting to annoy her,  
  
"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth! Now I need my rest, leave me."  
  
"Listen lad, since at the moment I can't die, I'm going to distract them while I'm doing this I want you to try and end this curse." Will nodded, and was just about to dive into the water, but Jack gripped his shoulder. "Be careful Will, you have a good wife waiting for you," Will smiled at him before diving into the water.  
  
As soon as his body hit the water he began shivering, it was cold!!! But that didn't stop him from doing what had to be done. As he was swimming underwater, he began to have flashbacks of what his wife had said. "Will go out there and be the pirate I fell in love with" and "Will do what you know is right!"  
  
A/N plz review! Ok... Will has to trey and return the gold while Jack distracts the dead pirates! And for Elizabeth her heart is getting more anxious while the more time flys by! What will happen to Will and Jack? Or will Elizabeth really leave like she promised? 


	12. return of the gold coin? maybe or maybe ...

After Will began to lose breath, he slowly came up for air, hoping he won't run into any one. He sighed, luck had to be with him, there were two pirates standing but were facing the other direction. Will sighed quietly, then took a breath and swam back underwater.  
  
As for Jack, he slowly dived into the water, but didn't bother trying not to be seen, because that was the plan to be seen. It wasn't long before he came across the two pirates Will had saw.  
  
"Excuse me lad's but which way is it to the gold? I wish to return a valuable coin," Jack called to them.  
  
"Look 'ere, we got Jack Sparrow again!" Jack was about to protest when the pirate added mockingly. "Oh wait!" he pondered, "you prefer 'Captain' don't yeh?"  
  
"Well 'Captain Jack Sparrow' the only place ye'll be going is to Barbosa!" The two pirates walked down and forcefully grabbed Jack, who pretended to struggle.  
  
"Elizabeth, it's been and hour now! Only one more to go," Commodore said looking at his pocket watch, while walking down the stairs."  
  
"Please do not burden me with the grieve thought of leaving my husband," she answered back hotly.  
  
"Elizabeth I didn't mean...."  
  
"Of course you did, you still are in love with me, and still want me as your wife,"  
  
"Well.... yes, do u finally understand?" He asked quite excited,  
  
"Yes, I understand how much a creep you could be! It wouldn't only be sinning against god! But sinning against who I am! I love Will, and whether or not your willing to except that, I honestly could care less! " and since he was within reach, she slapped him.  
  
This caught Commodore completely off guard, and then instead of the look of love in his eyes.... came a look of sadness.  
  
"Mrs. Swann forgive me, we are nothing but aquantences,"  
  
"Commodore, wait!" she whispered but he was already half way up the stairs. Elizabeth then turned to her dresser and pulled out a very special medallion, and slowly rose to her feet. Struggling slightly to keep her balance on the swaying ship, and the pain that whisked through her.  
  
Will quickly hid inside a crevice, as soon as he was out of the water, and once again found luck was on his side. Only moments after, the pirate who had shot Elizabeth strolled by, and didn't see him. He caught his breath soon as the pirate was out of sight.  
  
"Ah, Jack, what an unpleasant surprise," Barbosa echoed, "I should think you smarter then to just stroll into this cave with Will!"  
  
"Will's not here," Jack answered, but wasn't expecting his voice as high as it was, "He's on the ship looking after Elizabeth." Barbosa Grinned madly,  
  
"Is that so? Jack I'm no fool! I know the only way to destroy us is by Will to drop the coin in the chest with his blood."  
  
Will had just slowly entered the room full of riches, and his eyes immediately fell upon the chest. He quietly walked over to the chest, and right when he made it and was about to slit his hand, a pirate stood with a gun to his back.  
  
"Listen Barbosa! Will is not in here!" Before Barbosa could say anything a pirate entered the scene, holding Will who struggled.  
  
"Will, how nice of yeh to join us?" barbosa sneered, "Now you'll be handin' that gold piece to me, dead!" he pulled out his gun, and gestured the pirates to hold him still, although Will fought desperately.  
  
A gunshot fired, while the room was left in total silence!  
  
A/N plz review!! Ok. I know your probably wanting a preview of the next chappy like I always do.. But this time ur juss going to have to wait to find out what happens next! 


	13. Barbosa's death

Every thing that had just happened went by too fast, now Will stood holding a sword at barbosa who now was unarmed. Before the Captain pulled the trigger, Will had ducked, grabbed a sword from one of the pirates and managed to hit the gun out of Barbosa's hand.  
  
"I'm faster then you think, Barbosa, incase you've for gotten I'm a black smith" Jack smiled slightly and added,  
  
"He practices three times a day." Fortunetly the other pirates didn't have any guns either, so now every one was stuck with sword play.  
  
"Really boy' you should put that thing down before you yourself," Will smirked,  
  
"It's not me I'm going to be hurting, it's you!!" Will swung at Barbosa, who had drawn his own sword to block it with.  
  
"Really lad, your only costing your own death! I can't die," Barbosa swung madly, while Will jumped back and blocked.  
  
"I'm not dieing until you and your crew is dead!!" Will was now trying his best to block him, and actually hit the captain in the shoulder.  
  
"You know!" Barbosa yelled "You father said the same thing," Will's insides were burning with rage. Now Will had to dive from the sword, and struck barbosa again.  
  
Although Will was winning, it was only moments before Captain Barbosa's sword sliced his arm. Shrieking in pain, he used his other hand to block another hit from Barbosa.  
  
"Just face it turner! Your going to die!" before Will could say any thing back, he suddenly felt a major pain in his stomach that completely caught him off guard.  
  
"Will!!!" Jack had just watched everything in horror,  
  
"Well, well, looks you are' going to die tonight," he grinned sickly, "Well we'll be having fun with Elizabeth." Will sat on his knees holding his open wound to stop the blood, "We're going to catch up with the ship, and take her aboard the black pearl. Yes we're going to be having a great time to night, then by tomorrow she'll be dead! How do you like my little plan, eh?"  
  
Will sat there rage buring inside him along with the pain, but he didn't move he just sat there, and watched everything around in slow motion. "Will look out!!" Suddenly Barbosa swung at Will, who ducked, and grabbed a hold of his sword.  
  
From there he turned around and stabbed the sword directly through his throat, of course not expecting anything to happen. Will watched in awe, as little blood began to fall down the captains throat.  
  
"You little bastard," and then he fell down and died right before Will's eyes, what the hell just happened? He asked himself. He looked immediately over to the chest of gold on the other side of the cave, and saw Elizabeth standing there, blood trickling down her hand.  
  
Will didn't understand what was happening around him any more, the pain was to great. It wasn't long before everything blacked out on him, and he had passed out on the moist cave floor.  
  
A/N ok what do u think??? Does Will survive?? 


	14. My last chappy!

Elizabeth sat by Wills, bedside on Norrington's ship and wouldn't leave for anything. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done, and the longer it's been since he moved the more her heart ached to speak with him. Although Commodore didn't approve Jack came on board so he could either make sure Elizabeth was ok, or to wait for Will to wake up.  
  
Now Elizabeth reached over and took Will's hand in hers, and began to cry quietly to herself. "Shall you never wake?" she whispered, for he had been passed out for over two days.  
  
Jack sat in the tiny room too, but seemed to have fallen asleep on a near by chair, Elizabeth looked at the sleeping Jack then looked down. "I shall always wake to your beautiful voice," she looked up and found Will had finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Oh Will, I was so afraid you'd die," his wife now began to sob quietly, she was so happy to see Will had finally awoke. He reached his hand up to her cheek, and wiped her tears,  
  
"I promise I won't leave you." The more he regained consciousness the more he remembered about his wife, she had been shot too. "How's your wound,"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"What happened to the other pirates?" Will asked and he sat up to quickly, and he twisted his wound. He fell back on to the bed after a piercing pain swam through him,  
  
"It's ok Will, they were finally put to rest, I don't think they'll be back." Will was relieved to hear that, but then there was one question that seemed unanswered.  
  
"How did you end the curse?"  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering the same," Jack said sitting wide-awake in the chair he was sleeping in only moments ago.  
  
"I don't know, something led me to this crazy idea, before you left into the cave I took the gold peice." She paused, "You see, I knew I could stop the curse, for your blood runs through me." Will didn't seem to quite understand, "Will were going to have a daughter."  
  
Just as she suspected, Will looked thoroughly shocked for the first few seconds, but then he began to smile. This was the happiest news he's heard yet, "were going to have a daughter" he whispered, then he looked up at Elizabeth.  
  
"She will be as beautiful as you," he began to laugh to himself, as he gently pulled Elizabeth over him so he could hug her with out struggling to get up. Before he let her sit back up after she hugged him, he pulled her down for a kiss.  
  
"How long have you known this?" he asked her wondering how long this had been a secret,  
  
"Since the night before we were wed." he laughed barely able to calm himself from the anxiety that surrounded him.  
  
"Your quite the one for keeping secrets!"  
  
"I'm sorry Will, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want to add any more worrying to you." Will gave her a smile that was full of love and passion, then turned over to Jack,  
  
"Jack! Did you hear that? Were going to have a daughter!"  
  
"Yes I heard," Jack said, "I'm very happy for the both of you, but Norrington looks in shock." Jack gestured up the stairs,  
  
"I'll see if he's alright," Elizabeth whispered just before she bent down and kissed Will.  
  
"Commodore, did you hear the good news?" Elizabeth called to him a she slowly approached.  
  
"Yes, good news indeed Mrs. Swann," she reached out and gently touched his arm,  
  
"Elizabeth, please."  
  
"I was such a fool, I'm sorry for my actions," Elizabeth smiled up to him,  
  
"Your no fool Commodore, just a man couldn't let go of his first love."  
  
"The docks are near, you should inform Will and Jack so they can come on top deck."  
  
"I shall," She then turned and walked down to the bed will lied at, "Will, Jack the docks are only minutes away."  
  
Only a few minutes pasted before they all stood on deck, while Will leaned on both Jack and Commodore for the help of balance.  
  
As Will stood there, he began to think of how much life would change, now that he was soon to be a father. All he knew was now he had a new responsibility, and was going to stand by Elizabeth's side along with his daughter that will soon be part of their family.  
  
The End!!  
  
A/N I can't believe I finally finished it.. plz review!! I'm thinking of making a sequel, so plz tell me what you think of the idea... thanx ^^ 


	15. Notice!

Ok. I have made a sequel to this fic!!! So for those of you who wanna read  
it itz called "A new Beginning" 


End file.
